


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by LexieCarver



Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Psychotic Obsessive love, Soulmates, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: A/N: General notes for the series, spoilers if you haven’t seen season 10 yet. Very creepy obsessive love relationship between Demon Dean and the reader. The series will end on a fluffy note believe it or not but it is an emotional rollercoaster. Hang on tight, kids. There will be 6 or 7 parts; some will be super short. Pairing: Demon Dean x ReaderWord Count: 3,936  (I know, it’s a long one)





	1. Chapter 1

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/151959145991/cant-take-my-eyes-off-you)

 

You watched as the knife dug into Dean’s chest held by none other than Metatron. You watched helplessly as Dean struggled to breathe. He couldn’t die. Not now. Not like this. Dean was your whole world, your soulmate! What kind of cruelty is it that you were made to live without your soulmate? The one man that you were in love with so fervently you honestly had no idea how you would pick yourself up and go on with the rest of your life. What rest of your life? There was none without Dean. And worse still, you’d have a constant reminder for the rest of your life that you lost your soulmate. Instead of a name on your right wrist there was just skin. You felt a weight on your chest and you couldn’t breathe. You kept shouting his name refusing to believe what had happened.

 

Sam was beside himself, fist clenched trying to hold it together to help you. You kept screaming, “No!” He held you back by the waist silently crying in your hair.

 

Why did Dean have to die? Because the scribe of god killed him? How screwed up was that?

 

You simply couldn’t accept this. You saw the light go out in his eyes and you charged for Dean clutching his body desperately, smelling his cologne and embracing his fleeting warmth.

You stayed with Dean the whole time, in the car ride and when Sam placed him in Dean’s bedroom. You even laid down next to him pretending he was sleeping.

 

Sam thought it was a bit maudlin but everyone grieves in his or her own way, he thought. You couldn’t sleep any other way; you needed to feel Dean’s body against yours.

 

Crowley was there in Dean’s bedroom for some unknown reason. You didn’t narc on him to Sam. You were too bereft to process much at all. Crowley did have a part in this, yes; he did mention the blade and then helped find it but Metatron killed Dean. Your anger was for Metatron not for Crowley. Strangely enough, you were happy to have the company because left alone to your own thoughts…. Well, that would be bad. Grief is a funny thing and at the present moment you didn’t want to be alone next to the cold body of your lover.

 

Crowley always had a thing for you but he knew you were Dean’s soulmate. In the present situation, Crowley didn’t want to make things more awkward so he just sat there in the armchair. You finally got to sleep after a long crying fit. Crowley would have loved to hold you and whisper his desire for you in your ear but you loved Dean. Any fool could see that and if the plan worked, you’d have Dean back.

 

You heard movement. Damn it Crowley. Let a girl sleep. You heard words. Crowley was saying something to Dean? Let the sleeping girl lay, guys. You heard more movement and shuffling and then a shadow fell over the bed. Why am I light sleeper? Crowley was right by you both. But why? Suddenly you felt movement from Dean’s side of the bed. Must be a dream. I’m so exhausted, I’m imagining things even though I’m not in REM sleep. Weird but possible. You kept sleeping but then you felt the bed dip as Crowley sat on the edge of it. What the fuck is going on? So much for sleep. That was the clincher. You bolted upright and stared at Crowley who had the best poker face imaginable. You slowly turned your head to Dean and his eyes were pitch black. What the hell?! He’s alive?!!! And a demon? Dude! You were so horrified, scared and confused that you just froze in place staring at Dean. Crowley smirked at you.

 

“Hi there, Y/N. Have a good rest?” Dean asked nonchalantly.

 

“Baby?” You asked your voice breaking.

 

Dean reached out to touch you and you ran clear across the room to the door. There was suddenly a sharp pain on your arm and you screamed as your legs went out from under you. Dean was there in seconds holding you so you didn’t fall on your face. He carefully pulled you up and steadied you with his hands on your shoulders. One of his hands briefly went to cup your cheek as he spoke to you.

 

“Shhhh little one, I have you. I may be a demon, sweetie, but nothing is going to keep me away from my soulmate. You’re mine, always will be. Your arm is just reminding you who you belong to.”

 

He took a strand of hair out of your face. His movements were slow and precise so as not to spook you. Dean planted a kiss on your forehead and grabbed your right wrist gently pulling it back to show you that his name was written there again. Dean could feel your fear along with your relief and your love. He loved you still even as a demon. He didn’t want you to be afraid of him though. That might cause problems. Scared little bunnies don’t put out. He completely understood why you’d be afraid of him now. Clever girl. Dean nodded to Crowley behind him and before you knew what was happening, Dean picked you up bridal style and teleported to an apartment upstairs from a bar somewhere far away from bunker. He placed you gently down on the King-sized bed and nodded to Crowley to watch you. Dean teleported back to the bunker to leave Sam a quick note. He wrote it so fast it looked like a third grader wrote it.

 

Let us go and don’t look for us. She’s mine, Sammy, and I’ll take care of her now.

 

“A soul mate, huh?” Crowley spoke up as Dean suddenly reappeared.

 

You instantly retreated to the headboard of the giant bed.

 

“Yeah, me being a demon doesn’t negate that. I love her, Crowley and I’m not putting her back with my brother. Don’t even try. She’s mine and she’s coming with us -- it’s non negotiable. She’s my soulmate, the only woman destined to be with me.”

 

Crowley throws his hands up. He cared for Dean and was honestly surprised that with the Mark of Cain on his arm, he could love you. Apparently no amount of blood lust could sever a soulmate bond. Good to know. Love really was stronger. Dean kissed you on the forehead. He moved slowly back to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“Just calm down, baby, I mean you no harm.”

 

Dean looked you over. You could see hunger in his eyes but he would never touch you without you giving in to him. And you would eventually give in -- you were his soulmate after all. He just had to be patient and do the right things to elicit the kind of response he wanted. You must have been quite broken up over his death. He knew you loved him something fierce like he loved you. You looked a little haggard honestly. Your small frame somehow looked even smaller. You looked exhausted and he could sense your hunger. He forgot that you needed to eat.

 

“Watch her will you, Crowley.”

 

“I’m the babysitter now?”

 

Dean’s eyes flashed black. Crowley rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

“Be right back.”

 

Sure enough Dean was right back holding quite a bit of food in his arms. He placed it in front of you but you just stayed by the headboard unsure of what was going on here. He could pick up on your hesitation and backed off the bed completely with a heavy sigh. He grabbed a chair and put it next to the foot of the bed. You obviously wanted your space. He could give you space.

 

“Baby, I promise, I mean you no harm. I would NEVER EVER harm my soulmate. Even with this mark on my arm. You could never be a target. We belong together. Please eat. You haven’t eaten or slept well since I died. I’m not watching you waste away. You are mine to love and protect and I am damn well going to do just that. Please eat, baby. I really don’t want to have to feed you.”

 

Did Dean the demon just beg you to eat? And then threaten to feed you? Wtf! The food could be poisoned of course but it smelled so good and Dean sounded so sincere. And please, there are easier ways to kill a human if you’re a demon than poisoned food.

 

Dean rolled his eyes at you. Crowley took this moment to head downstairs to the bar leaving you two alone.

 

“It’s not poisoned. I went to your two favorite restaurants. Now eat, baby. I need you healthy.”

 

You reached out connecting to your soulmate feeling a bit of his emotions and you were happy to report that malice wasn’t one of them. You started to eat slowly and saw a genuine smile on Dean’s face. It felt weird to have an audience while you ate. It kind of felt like a parent watching their child eat for the first time. His green eyes staring back at you lulled you into a false sense of security. Because he wasn’t the pie loving, plaid shirt wearing, green eyed Dean anymore. Without knowing it you were actually quite hungry and wolfed everything down in a couple of minutes. You avoided eye contact with Deanmon as you referred to him in your own mind. You were afraid to feel the love he had for you and even more to feel your longing for him. Somehow it was easier to ignore it if you looked at the bedding.

 

“Good girl”, Dean said as he walked over to you collecting the take out containers to throw out.

 

“Daddy has to go talk to Crowley, okay. I don’t want to have to do this but I can’t have you running away from me.”

 

“Demon Dean was a daddy kink? Can’t have me running away. I’m a prisoner of my soulmate? Wow, lucky me.”

 

“I can feel your hesitation. I NEED you. I can’t breathe without you and I can’t have you getting yourself hurt. You are Lois Lane.”

 

“I was a hunter before I met you. I can take care of myself.”

 

“Now there’s the fire. I have no doubt you can. You are the strongest, most capable woman I know but Abaddon’s demons want me dead and the things they’d do to you, honey…. no amount of training could prepare you for.”

 

He kisses your forehead and with a mournful look grabs your wrists so fast you can barely process that they’re now handcuffed to the bed. OK, if you weren’t afraid before, now you are. Damn is he unpredictable. And the things Abaddon’s demons would do to you? Uh gulp. That sounded downright terrifying but you were being tied up by someone telling you they loved you. So yeah, a rock and a hard place. Dean could feel your feelings and sighed heavily touching the bridge of his nose.

 

“You’ll see that this is for your own good. And you will let me love you.”

 

And that was all he said before he closed the door quietly to meet with Crowley, leaving you alone to process what the hell just happened. You could feel all of Dean’s emotions as strongly as if you felt them yourself. You could feel his love, his need to kill and it was all too much. You just needed to get out and maybe think a little. This was so very wrong. You needed to find Sam and figure out a way to get your Dean back. Let me love you? Wow that sounded super creepy and wrong coming out of Dean’s mouth. Love. I felt his love for me when he said it. Strange. Deanmon could have left me behind or harmed me but I’m fine albeit handcuffed but maybe Dean is still there? Maybe I can get through to him. And damn it why does evil have to look so fucking hot? Dominant controlling Dean… kinda sexy. OMG really? Sex? Right now? Ok…your brain was all over the place. You had to get out, now.

 

Thankfully all those years of being a hunter served you well because you knew how to get out of handcuffs quite easily. You were like MacGuyver and you did actually use a paperclip. You slammed up a mental shield so Dean wouldn’t know what you were thinking. You couldn’t be with a demon could you? He was terrifying you so profoundly but surprisingly your body still reacted to the gentle touches, to his professions of love for you. He couldn’t possibly be your soulmate… as a demon. Screw destiny and my libido. I need to find Sam and help with a cure. You ran out the back entrance.

 

Dean shifted when you threw up the mental wall. Why would you do that? What were you hiding from him? Lovers don’t hide anything from each other. How was he supposed to build a connection with you if you do that? Bad girl! You were making him mad. He instantly appeared in your room only to see that you had left. He growled and flew into a rage throwing off everything on the bedside table. The lamp clattered to the floor with a loud thump, the bulb breaking and shattering into several small pieces. Dean punched a hole in the wall before smashing the mirror to bits. He stared at himself in the shards of glass on the floor. How very fractured he was without you. He couldn’t live without you. He was literally coming apart at the seams. What were you thinking now? What were you doing? What did I say that scared you? How can I get you back? What if you’re hurt? Why couldn’t you see that I love you still? So what if I have black eyes? Who cares? Why do I have to romance you all over again? You were his girl and he had to start back at square one? It was beyond infuriating. How could he get you to give in to him? Then he heard a car, his car. Baby ‘s tires screeched in the night as you sped off. You had been there and he was so angry and emotional that he missed you. Great.

 

OK, so you knew it wasn’t smart to take the car but Dean realized you were gone. What the hell were you supposed to do -- hotwire another car in the seconds you had? Or stay and confront his rage? Another fun option. No, you did what you had to do. You were a hunter after all. You could take care of yourself. Apparently word spread fast that good old Y/N, awesome hunter and friend of many was now the enemy since you were soulmated to Demon Dean. How nice. A ton of hunters who you called friends only days ago, were now your sworn enemies. They didn’t even bother to ask your take on it. Um… hello didn’t chose to be soulmated to him, trying to run away from that, thank you very much. Of course, they wouldn’t believe you. You stopped off at all the old hunter haunts hoping you’d catch a break and someone would hide you. But no, they either wanted to kill you, capture you, or kick you out. Case in point, a couple you just went to a party with last week were now pointing a gun in your face deciding whether to kill you or kidnap you and lure Dean there. Funny how life is sometimes. You had to beat up your own friends to get away. You were having an awesome night, really. You were sure Crowley’s demons were looking for you at Dean’s request. And not to mention Abaddon’s demons as well. Fuck me! As much as you wanted to put distance between you and Dean, you were about to fall sleep at the wheel. You needed sleep and now. You pulled into the parking lot of a crappy motel and welcomed sleep. Sadly life wasn’t as kind. You woke up at 4 AM with only four hours of sleep, barely able to process where you were much less danger. You heard a banging on the door and grabbed for your gun hoping that it was either a dream or you could actually kill whatever it was with regular bullets. Sadly, you weren’t that lucky. And the bad luck continued because you knew that these demon surrounding you were Abaddon’s . Your only hope for survival was to let Dean know where you were. Instantly you threw your wall down and projected your fear and the mental picture of how many demons there are and where they were in the room. Dean instantly saw it and growled. He grabbed his first blade and nearly barked at Crowley.

 

“Damn it! She’s in trouble, Crowley. Motel 67 off the highway. Get everyone there NOW!”

 

Crowley nods and they both appear there. The room is trashed because without a demon knife you kind of just have to throw a bunch of stuff at them. Damn it. You hated being the vulnerable girl needing to be saved by a big strong man but it was better than being dead. And 6 against one wasn’t exactly fair, even if you did have the knife. One of them held you while you wound your legs around another demon’s neck and snapped it. Got one. The demon was too shocked to smoke out, idiot. Of course, the others were not happy about that and so presently you were dying on the floor. Go you! Dean growled when he saw you lying there, blood on your face, breathing shallowly. You connected his mind to yours, replaying your memories so he knew exactly what happened -- felt every punch and kick. Dean flew into a murderous rage. Crowley and his men just stood and watched as Dean mercilessly slaughtered Abaddon’s demons. The walls looked like a damn macabre Picasso painting. Crowley runs over to you after Dean is done maiming. He checks all your wounds. His face pales when he looks at you. He picks you up gingerly.

 

“Dean, she’s badly hurt. She needs a hospital, NOW. I can’t heal her. Not an angel. She’s not an employee and there’s no deal made.”

 

Dean gave him a look.

 

“Dammit, Dean what do you want me to do? Make her a demon?”

 

Crowley and Dean were silently racking their brains to try to figure a way out of this. Dean desperately wanted to find a way to save you. Crowley couldn’t lose you, either; he loved you.

 

“’We’ll take her to the hospital and I’ll go into the doctor and I will personally save her life. OK?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“If she dies--.”

 

“Dean you’re my bestie but I’m the King of Hell. I don’t really think it’s wise for you to continue that thought. You care about her. Got it. So do I, for the record.”

 

Crowley quickly called several of his closest advisors and instructed them to go into nurses and doctors that could save your life. Crowley flew into the surgeon. He trusted only himself to actually perform surgery on you. He completely mind-melded with the human, accessing all of the surgeon’s memories. When Crowley brought you back to Dean in a private room, the entire hospital was filled with demons that would all die to protect you as their King demanded.

 

Dean tucked you into the bed, pulling the covers up to keep you warm and toasty. He brought your small hand up to his mouth to lay a gentle kiss on it before he held it.

 

“She’ll be fine now, Dean, she just needs to rest and recover. We got to Y/N in time and miraculously, I was able to tap into the surgeon’s mind. The surgery went smoothly. Y/N’s protected now, safe. She’s on pain  
meds. I will check on her personally.”

 

Dean touched Crowley’s new vessel’s hand, the ones of the surgeon.

 

“Thank you. Really. I’m sorry I was just-.”

 

“It’s forgotten. Nothing I wouldn’t do for my bestie. Be with your soulmate, Dean. I’ll be back. Hell doesn’t run itself.”

 

Dean smirked as he lay next to you on top of the blankets. He didn’t want to presume anything.

 

You don’t remember much of your time in the hospital. You were there for a while but in and out of consciousness. You remember Dean attending to every one of your needs, talking to you, watching cartoons, and eating hospital food with you. The pain at seeing you like this and his anger at not being there to protect the thing that meant so much to him was ever-present. You distinctly remember bits and pieces of him singing to you to quiet your thoughts and ease you into sleep. Of course, he sung rock songs to you. It was weird hearing acapella AC/DC songs but it was also sweet and so Dean.

 

Big Time Skip (the reader is better yay!)

 

When you finally woke up refreshed and with only a little soreness, you awoke not to a hospital but to a castle. This had to be Crowley’s. Your room was lavishly decorated in shades of red and dark gray/black. You had everything in this one room that anyone would ever want: a closet full of clothes in your size, a giant bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a kitchen, and a little corner with a row of bookcases and couches. Movement from the corner of your eye stopped you from looking around any more. You saw a shadow get up from the rocking chair opposite your bed. You screamed before you realized it was Dean. You hurriedly got out of the bed and moved towards the door.

 

A large burly muscle man burst through your door nearly breaking the door in two. A woman with auburn long curly hair followed close behind him looking into the room. You looked over at them confused.

 

“It seems you rousted your bodyguard and personal attendant. I didn’t mean to frighten her, guys, but you know humans. No threat here. Carry on.”

 

They both smiled and bowed their heads to the both of you before walking out the door.

 

“When you go about protecting someone you don’t half-ass it.”

 

“Glad you noticed. You’re my soulmate baby. You only get one in a lifetime and I ain’t losing mine. Sorry I scared you though.”

 

“I should have guessed you’d be in the room. At least your eyes are green.”

 

“I assume you ran because you were afraid of me. Why would I ever hurt you? Saved you back there and I’ll save ya every time. I would die again to save you from even an ounce of pain. Please, baby, hate me, be angry at me, but please don’t fear me.”

 

He slowly advances on you effortlessly backing you into the wall. You felt your willpower dwindling and you actually kissed him. He was shocked but recovered quickly and grabbed your waist pushing you closer to him. He placed his other hand on the wall by your head. His lips crashed onto yours trying to convey just how much he loved you. You could feel his erection pressing against your clothed core. He slowly ground his hips against yours. Fuck. What did you get yourself into? And was it wrong that you didn’t want him to stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Demon Dean x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 3, 428
> 
> A/N: Consensual rough sex, SMUT, very dirty, slight daddy kink, slight bondage, hickies. This is where the story takes a very dark turn and you see how possessive and crazy Dean is when he’s “in love.” This was written for a bunch of writing challenges. This was written for @sdavid09’s Halloween Writing Challenge with the prompts, Nightmare on Elm Street and “I’ve got you.” This was also written for @castielohcastiel’s Beatles Song Challenge with the prompt, “Run Little Girl” by the Beatles and @faegla04’s Amy’s 500 Celebration Challenge with the prompt, “Why do I suddenly feel like I’m in the presence of great evil.”

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/151965599541/cant-take-my-eyes-off-you)

 

Demon Dean withdrew his lips from yours and stepped back a bit to look into your eyes. He closed his eyes and felt your residual fear but mostly your attraction to him. He grabbed your waist again and put his nose on your neck smelling your arousal.

 

“You always smelled so beautiful when you were horny as fuck. I have yet to claim you as mine. That pussy whipped, sorry excuse for a man, your old Dean, claimed you a bunch of time. But me, baby, I’m a whole different animal.”

 

You shuttered at what he meant by that. His smile widened.

 

“My baby likes that, aye? You get off on fear? Oooh Dean never knew you had a fear kink. How fun really. I won’t hurt too badly and you’ll enjoy every minute of it. “

 

Dean looked you up and down like you were a piece of meat. He licked his lips.

 

“How about we start off on the bed. And maybe if you’re not too sore later we can try other surfaces. The kitchen looks promising.”

 

You gulped. You loved your old Dean but fuck. This new Dean was reading you so well. Cocky, dominant, and dangerous, and man did you eat it up. You got wetter just thinking about what he was going to do to you.

 

Dean smiled as he pushed your back to the wall. Your legs instantly wound around his waist. He winked back at you.

 

“Such a bad girl. So needy for my cock.”

 

Dean laughed as he ground his hips directly against you. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you imagined his large cock inside you. Dean grinned seeing your practically begging him to fuck you. It made Dean bold. He placed his finger in your pants. You gasped as his hand slowly made its way down to your clit. You instantly spasmed at the sudden touch. He laughed again and sucked a deep bruise onto your neck. His hand went lower still and he entered you finding you already wet.

 

“Well, well, my baby girl likes her man dominant, aye?”

 

You bucked against him desperately needing the friction.

 

“Very much.”

 

His finger stilled by your core.

 

“Very much what?”

 

He chuckled at your confused look. His lips moved to your ear.

 

“How beautifully naïve you are. The word I need to hear is sir.”

 

“Sorry, sir. Yes I want you so much, Dean.”

 

His fingers continued. You started bucking your hips back at him like there was no tomorrow.

 

“What do you want? You want this? Or do you want my cock?”

 

He quickly added another finger not wanting to wait much longer. He wanted to pull you out of your comfort zone and reveal the dirty girl he secretly knew you were.

 

You knew this was wrong. He wasn’t your Dean. He was a demon but fuck, you were so turned on right now. You secretly loved the idea of someone who you loved and trusted controlling you like a puppet and knowing all the buttons to make you scream his name. So you definitely didn’t want Dean to stop. You’d say anything he wanted if it meant he’d bury his cock deep inside you. You bit your lip and pushed your head back against the wall.

 

You whimpered. Dean chuckled darkly.

 

“That was a sound, dear. It doesn’t count. Say it little girl. What. Do. You. Want?”

 

You cheeks start to flush bright red. He smiled against your neck moving down to your collarbone. His cock got even harder seeing you like this, blushing, nervous and so deliciously needy. Fuck. It was taking everything he had to wait for you to cum.

 

“I-I…I crave your touch and I desperately want your cock inside me.”

 

His fingers curled inside you thrusting faster and faster. Then he added a third glorious finger.

 

“Fast or slow.”

 

“Fast.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

Dean pet your head and wound his hand around your neck pulling you towards his lips. He kissed you hard, nearly bruising your lips. With his hand now gently around your neck he whispered to you, “Cum now for daddy.” Cum all over my hand. Scream my name nice and loud.”

 

And you screamed Deanmon’s name loud enough for any neighbors in the vacancy to call the cops. Dean wasn’t amused but intrigued that you were that ballsy.

 

“Really, darling? Deanmon. That’s the name you scream when my fingers are buried deep inside you?

 

Your orgasm was still pulsing through you as Dean bit the side of your neck. You shuddered feeling his teeth against your fragile skin and your warm blood pouring out. Dean closed his eyes. He slowly put down your legs but not before he stuck his finger deep inside you making sure to get some of your cum on him.

 

“Sorry, baby girl. I just really wanted to taste you. All of you. God you are like an addiction. I can’t get enough of you. I can’t wait to feel my throbbing cock surrounded by that pussy.

 

Dean slowly licked his finger with your cum on it, his eyes turning black.

 

“Your cum is as delicious as your blood. But my name is Dean not Deanmon, sweetie.”

 

He threw your back to the wall, his hand wrapping more tightly around your throat.

 

“Make sure that the next time you call out my name, you get it right!”

 

Your eyes went wide. Shit. What was wrong with you. He was different unhinged at best but you couldn’t get enough. This love was going to destroy you. You liked to be treated this way? Controlled by Dean? Fuck. There was no turning back now that you knew you actually enjoyed this. You squeaked out, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Dean smirked.

 

“That’s my good fucking girl.”

 

He kissed you roughly with his hand still around your neck. He took strands of hair out of your sweaty face. He snapped his fingers and you were both completely naked. He snapped them again and your arms and legs were tied to the bed. He smirked as he approached you slowly.

 

“Fuck, you look ravishing like this. Completely at my mercy. The things I could do to you right now. Usually when I make a girl cum I ask for payback. And the things you could do with that very talented mouth of yours. But honestly, sweetie, I can’t wait to be balls deep in that pussy so if you don’t mind let’s just get to it. Any objections?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

Your breathing was already quickening at the prospect of him inside you. Dean looked down at you smirking as he grabbed the headboard above you, slowly sinking his cock inside you all the way to his balls.

 

“Fuck you’re tight and so warm. Fuck. You know that this pussy is mine. Got that Y/N!”

 

“And this cock is mine.”

 

Dean growled.

 

“Damn fucking straight.

 

That was all the time he could wait. He had to start moving and immediately started a fast pace.

 

“I want you to remember you’re mine. I want you to remember this cock fucking you mercilessly.”

 

You gulped.

 

“Please, Daddy.”

 

“My baby girl wants to cum?”

 

“Oh I’ll make you come baby, just hold on.”

 

He was pounding into you. The sounds of the bed creaking and the sound of skin slapping together was beautiful music to the both of you. You moaned the entire time, barely able to register much other than the sheer force of his cock deliciously going inside you with such force. You opened your eyes as you were about to cum. You tried to speak but no words came out. Dean placed his finger on your mouth.

 

“Oh honey I know. Do it!”

 

And you came screaming Dean’s name over and over again as it were a prayer. All sounds and colors faded away and you closed your eyes as an intense pleasure washed over you. Dean growled your name against your neck, giving you another hickie on the other side of your neck as he came. Dean closed his eyes as warm ribbons of cum coated your walls. He could stay here forever, in your arms. He could feel your orgasm, your love for him, and in this moment he understood why someone would have a soulmate and he was happy it was you. He snapped his fingers and carefully moved you so your face was on his chest. His strong arms were around you holding you still as your orgasm slowly died down. He wanted to celebrate with you but decided to let you sleep for a few hours.

 

When you finally did move, he took you to his favorite establishment the bar downstairs. You rolled your eyes since when he said something, “fun” your mind was not thinking of a noisy karoke bar but hey, after the night you just had you would definitely let him lead. You had fun laughing and drinking with him. He was enamored with you much to Crowley’s shock. You seemed to calm Dean down from needing to kill. You satisfied the mark somehow. Dean was more useful to Crowley when he was controlled. Crowley left early. He couldn’t bear to see the two of you so much a couple. You took Crowley’s seat and moved to sit next to Dean in the booth. You held his hand as his arm was around you. Your eyes were on Dean the whole time never guessing that Crowley could actually care for you. Everything was going fine until Dean asked you to get drinks. The bartender wasn’t an idiot. He knew Dean and he saw the way the two of you were. The man on the barstool, on the other hand, was an idiot.

 

“Hey, baby. Remember me?”

 

Your first response was to coil away in disgust but then you look closer.

 

“Jason?”

 

“Yeah it’s me.”

 

“Wow. It’s been years.”

 

“I know and they’ve been so kind to you.”

 

You looked down trying to hide the blush.

 

“Thanks. Um…. I’m here to get drinks for me and my boyfriend.”

 

“Really? Where is he?”

 

You motioned behind you and the man saw Dean clench his jaw and ball his hands into fists.

 

“That’s who you’re with now?”

 

The man looked at the marks on your neck.

 

“Someone likes it rough I see. Who would ever have guessed? You were so innocent when I knew you. I’d love to know the new you.”

 

“You’re drunk. You were always drunk. There was a reason--“

 

He actually touched your waist. Alarm bells went off. This asshole hadn’t changed one bit. You tried to wiggle out of his tight hold and then the ass actually kissed you. You tried again to get out of his hold. The bartender came back with the drinks. He told the guy to let go but he had a death grip on your waist. Dean grabbed the man and threw him off the chair with so much force the stool seat kept spinning around. You gulped and backed away. Dean’s enraged face slowly met yours and his eyes turned completely black. The man tried to get back up and that was when Dean lost it. He kept hitting him over and over again until his face was just a bloody pulp. Everyone was screaming around you. You were shaking with fear. Sure Deanmon was sexy as fuck and the sex was incredible but this, this was inane. Sure, the guy was an ass but to beat him to death? What was this new Dean? The mark was glowing intensely. The bartender yelled something about the cops. Dean turned his attention to you, his eyes bore into yours as you squeaked. Dean rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers and the scenery changed. You were in a lavishly decorated dungeon? There was no other way to describe it. Stone walls surrounded you. There were no windows just a giant bed, a TV, a bathroom, and a kitchen off to the corner. The door was made of steel. There was no escape from here. Dean’s eyes bore into yours again as he slowly made his way over to you. You backed up onto the bed crawling all the way up to the headboard. You grabbed your legs into your chest.

 

“No amount of cuteness is going to let you off. I thought I made this clear, you’re mine.”

 

Your mind worked overtime.

 

“This wasn’t my fault. He grabbed me and--.”

 

“Look at you. You’re a fucking wet dream. Of course, he did and what did you do?”

 

“I pushed him back.”

 

“Not effectively.”

 

“If I’m such a wet dream why did you ask me to get the drinks causing more men to see me?”

 

Dean growled as he grabbed your hair. He was inches away from your face now. He knew it was really his fault. He couldn’t protect you. He was so afraid about what was going to happen with that brute. He was able to stop him but it really shook him. You were his and his alone. No one got to touch you, to hold you but him. And the man actually dared to penetrate your mouth with his tongue. His spit touched your spit. It was disgusting. Of course, Dean would never let you know exactly what he was thinking. He had to disguise his true feelings so it had to be your fault. Dean sighed heavily as he looked at your scared face. He was losing you. He could see it. You were way too afraid of him for him to be able to comfort you. Did he want to comfort you? You tempted another man? He was furious and so conflicted he wanted to shoot himself in the face. He looked over to you and his face softened minutely. He placed a chaste kiss on your forehead and tried to calm down even a tiny bit. For you, he could do anything. And you needed him to calm down now. He sighed as he put a finger on your head and made you go to sleep. He paced around the room confused about what to do. After five minutes of intense thinking, he left you in the room. He decided to go find Abaddon’s demons. Killing always made him feel better.

 

You fell asleep rather quickly almost immediately drifting into a deep sleep. Your dreams started off tame and then morphed into something horrible. You saw four girls in white dresses smiling at you as you walked over to them. Two of them were playing jump rope. The little girl jumping turned to face you as all the children starting singing in unison.

 

One… two. Freddy’s coming for you.

Three… four. Better lock your doors.

Five…six. Grab your crucifix.

Seven…eight. Gonna stay up late.

Nine…ten. Never sleep again.

 

They giggled and one of the girls pointed to Nancy’s house, 1428 Elm Street. Yeah you were definitely dreaming and in a Nightmare on Elm Street. Great. You looked elsewhere. You really didn’t want to go into the creepy house but there was no other choice. The rest of the sidewalk was in a complete fog and for all you knew Freddy could be right there waiting for you. You could barely see the path in front of you. You ran into the house. The girl jumping started to laugh and slowly her laugh got deeper and deeper until you realized the girl was Freddy. You stared at him through the window of the house. He winked at you before appearing directly outside the window. You ran around the living room trying to look for a way out. You got to the backdoor but you saw him smiling at you. He wagged his finger at you.

 

“Naughty little girl. All I want to do is say hi. Not sure how you got here but I’d love to get to know you.”

 

He laughed and you ran towards the steps. You ran up the first few but then your leg got stuck in what you assumed was quicksand. You tried to pull you foot out but it wouldn’t budge. You let out a frustrated groan as you kept trying. You turned around and saw Freddy burst through the door.

 

“Daddy’s home.”

 

You grimaced and doubled your efforts but your foot was just too stuck. Freddy waved his hand and you flew through the air almost falling onto the landing. Freddy was there in an instant holding onto you, his burned hands on your waist as you felt his warm breath on your neck, “I’ve got you.” You screamed and elbowed him off of you. You ran into the bedroom. Strangely the bedroom looked exactly like your own and not like Nancy’s from the movie. You saw the man from the bar. He was tied to the bed as Freddy stood over him slowly peeling back his skin. You ran, bolting through the door. The hallway started to get longer and longer. The walls changed from the house to the walls of the boiler room and back again. You threw yourself to the door as it suddenly came shooting towards you. Your grabbed the handle. Freddy wasn’t following you, which was weird really. You opened the door and heard Dean’s voice as clearly as if he was here with you in the room.

 

“This is for your own good. I can’t have anyone else touching what’s mine. You’re safe here. Nothing can touch you.”

 

You turned around and saw a figure shift in the darkness. He turned on a light and you slowly saw Freddy’s face shift into Deanmon’s.

 

“I have no idea what you’re so afraid of. OK, so I’m a tad possessive but you’re mine. You’re my Nancy and you’ll never be able to get away from me. I can find you in your dreams, anyway. We’re soulmates.”

 

Suddenly you start to hear a song playing but you didn’t see any music player in this room, which meant it had to be playing in real life. If you could hear what was really going on, you had to be waking up. Dean must be back. You closed your eyes in your dream straining to hear the song. Your eyes went wide when you realized it was “Run For Your Life” by the Beatles. You gulped and backed away.

 

Dean still dressed as Freddy held the man at the bar’s heart out to you. You screamed bloody murder and woke up a few second later.

 

“You got some pipes on you, doll.”

 

You looked around and saw a shadowy figure sitting in a chair opposite your bed. The Beatles song was indeed playing.

 

“Why do I suddenly feel like I’m in the presence of great evil.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere baby girl.”

 

Dean leaned forward, his hungry smile coming into view. You grimaced.

 

“You were having a nightmare. I went in and fixed it. Freddy has nothing on me, honey, and you’re mine even in your dreams.”

 

You gulped. What the hell had you gotten yourself into?

 

I’ll leave the music on. The words might sink it. It’s a teaching moment and with that he snapped his fingers to go find Crowley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Demon!Dean
> 
> Word Count: 1,980
> 
> A/N: This is a bit of a fuller chapter, sorry guys. Trust me things are coming --oh man are they. :D

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152563460931/cant-take-my-eyes-off-you)

 

You lay there nearly shaking when Dean left. He had never been like that with you before. He was so intense and terrifying now. He could find you even in your dreams? What the hell was that about? How do you live with someone like that? With someone who could potentially know every single thought and desire in your head and control you like a puppet? You were sure if you looked in a mirror you wouldn’t recognize the face staring back you. Here you were, a strong ass hunter, scared and alone in a dank prison of sorts. You loved Dean and your heart was breaking at the thought of leaving him. But you had to go, you couldn’t be along for the ride. You had to hope Sam would find a cure but you couldn’t stay and hold Dean back from being a monster. Present events showed you that you weren’t enough. And you weren’t going to watch him kill people either. He was at his most dangerous, most emotional, and you were thinking of leaving. Did that make you a bad girlfriend?

 

He imprisoned you here so you wouldn’t attract any unwanted male attention. That wasn’t love, that was possession. And you didn’t want to be anyone’s possession. But how were you going to get out of here with no doors and no windows. The one and only door in the room was made of steel and had a dead bolt on it so that was a no go. And you didn’t have any allies or so you thought.

 

The song kept playing over and over again. You were sure you were going to have the song stuck in your head, which was exactly what Dean wanted to happen. So you would internalize the themes and be 100 percent faithful. You shuttered as you remembered the hungry, triumphant look on Dean’s face as he beat the man’s face in. There was no way to help him. He was too far gone.

 

You heard rustling in the room and thought Dean had come back. Wouldn’t Dean just use the heavy, ominous door and not just poof in? You shuddered despite the warmth in the room. You stayed where you were but listened as footsteps approach the bed. The footsteps sounded different, softer almost. You stayed with your back to the figure, not sure you wanted to turn around and look into the eyes of whoever it was. The figure turned off the music sighing deeply. He moved slowly over to the bed, his hand reaching out to touch softly on your shoulder. You flinched at the gentle touch not sure why, maybe from the surprise of the figure being this close all of a sudden. The figure retreated and sat down on the bed behind you. He stared at the wall in front of him not wanting to look you in the eyes, not wanting you to see the emotions swirling in there.

Swallowing, Crowley spoke softly, “I’m sorry Y/N. I failed you. I thought --Dean is your soulmate but the Mark it’s-- He loves you but he’s different now, his love is different. I saw it in the bar and I should have grabbed you and taken you away and for that I will never forgive myself. The pain you feel right now is because of me and my inability to protect the one thing I care deeply about.”

 

Crowley looked at the floor as he felt you turn to face him, confusion written all over your face.

 

“You’re in love with me?”

 

“I have been for a long time Y/N but you are meant to go with Dean. When I gave him the blade I never thought this would happen. I would never hurt you. I thought we could all be a happy family but he needs to be stopped and you need to be safe.”

 

Crowley slowly stood up closing his eyes to try and stop the emotions from pouring out. He slowly turned to look at you and held out his hand to you.

 

“He’s your soulmate. Let me keep you safe until we get him back to normal.”

 

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Crowley was in love with you. You cared about him, too, but he was right. It was always Dean; it would always be Dean. That’s what made all this so much harder. You didn’t fail to see the emotion in Crowley’s eyes and you knew that what he was saying was the truth. Crowley would go to hell to protect you but Dean was even more dangerous than Crowley. If you took his hand, you were putting him in danger, but there was no other to get out. You nodded, taking his hand and hugged him tightly.

 

“Thank you”, you whispered, as Crowley teleported you to a bus stop. He snapped his fingers and a book bag appeared. “Here are the things I think you’d want from your room and $30 million. That should be more than enough for you to go anywhere, do anything you want. Live your life and I will fix this, but make sure you don’t tell me where you’re going. I will contact you when it’s safe.”

 

Crowley closed his eyes and kissed your forehead, smiling down at you.

You smiled sadly back at him as you got on the bus and left the only life you knew. You sat in the back as you looked out the window at the new landscape around you. This was all uncharted territory; you were starting over again. You got off on the last stop and kept taking bus after bus after plane after bus after plane. You kept sleeping whenever you could and when the exhaustion hit and you couldn’t move a muscle more, that is where you stayed. You made sure you used an alias Dean never knew about and you bought plane tickets to everywhere with your other aliases to really throw him off. You even went so far as to dye your hair and cut it short. You were a hunter after all; you knew how to hide. You just hoped this would work.

 

You bought the penthouse apartment thinking Dean would never think a home-town girl like you would ever be able to afford a place like this much less want to live here. You stayed there for months never leaving, just hiding out there and ordering food. You tried to empty your mind of all worry and stress and just relish the fact that you were safe and alive. It went well and you never saw Dean. You slowly got on with your life even if it felt like a piece of your soul had died. You started enjoying things again. You laughed at your favorite shows; you got excited to read new fanfic from your favorite author, and you even baked. You felt like yourself. You were even able to paint again. The darkness and sadness you carried with you of late left. But you knew this wouldn’t last. This was a cat and mouse game that you would lose because at the end of the day you couldn’t do this. You couldn’t just stay put and do nothing for the rest of your life. If you could, you’d be safe and then you’d be with your Dean. But you were a hunter. You were staying here while people died, while families were broken. What kind of person could just let that happen? You had to hunt, you had to keep moving and you knew that that choice would get you caught. Dean was likely tracking your every move. He knew you better than he knew himself. He would find you if you hunted. Crowley could only buy you so much time. In no time at all, the penthouse felt like a new prison, this time of your own making.

 

You looked at your apartment, sad to leave but you were ready to face him. You found yourself here, you fought for your strength and no matter what he did next, he couldn’t take that away. You turned off the lights and drove to the next town to save people just as you were meant to do.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

Dean was beside himself. He searched every inch of that place thinking you were hiding from him. But you were nowhere. There was only one way to leave and only one being stupid enough to help you -- Crowley. Now, Dean couldn’t go after the King of Hell. Crowley was protected by his legion of demons. Dean did even have one minion to call his own. So he started to imagine ways to torture Crowley. He knew that Crowley would never tell him where you were. And that was OK because Dean would just destroy Crowley’s kingdom and his hold on his demon. Dean just started killing demons for the hell of it, slaughtering them. He found out Crowley’s plans and foiled them. He killed people who made deals, not giving them 10 years more like 10 seconds. He stole deals out from under other demons and went on massacres daily. Dean even went so far as to send a video to Crowley’s court and most of the demons under his employ. The video featured their King and Demon Dean having fun and howling at the moon. Dean sent threatening texts to Crowley at all hours of the day, anything to make Crowley hurt, but it was never enough. Crowley’s hold on his demons was loosening but none of that mattered. You were still gone and Crowley was the cause.

 

Dean was going insane with need for you. He was slowly unraveling. Life made no sense anymore. Nothing was fun. Murder was boring. It was as if you took the life right out of him. He couldn’t do anything but think about you: what you were thinking, what you were doing, who you were with and why you were so scared of him. He just wanted to love you. At first he though killing and drinking would make you go away but it just made the ache hurt more. You wouldn’t get out of his head. Women threw themselves at him but he could care less. He wasn’t interested in a quick fuck. He wanted you. He wanted you to beg him to fuck you. To beg him to remind you that you were his. And you were his and only his. He could feel your thoughts and knew that you weren’t with anyone else, but he could also feel you were happy. Happy without him? That cut him deep. You were happy and he was in agony? How could that be? How could you be happy without him? What had he done wrong? The song was too much? How else was he going to tell you how he felt? It was OK for other men to look at you, talk to you as if they owned you? What was he -- a patsy?

 

He wasn’t ever letting you go. And he would have to make that clear. You could only be happy with him. He’d remind you of that. He had to hand it to you, you were very smart, smarter than he thought and it was taking him a long time to find you.

 

Sam tried to capture him twice, probably with Crowley’s help. Smart to try and capture him now while he didn’t have you. Nice plan but he would find you. He followed the bus you took and then looked at every security tape for every direction and then every direction after that and after three months of staring at video feeds non-stop, he thought he might have a lead on where you’d be. He ran out of the motel he was staying in almost breaking down the door in his haste to run after you. He jumped into the rental and drove off into the night hoping to find you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Demon!Dean x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 925 (a shortie :0 The next chapter will be a long one.)

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152830135046/cant-take-my-eyes-off-you-part-4)

 

Dean drove so fast it was a wonder the crappy rental didn’t break down entirely. He didn’t need sleep so he just kept driving, staring out at the road with black eyes, his fists white knuckling on the steering wheel. He took back roads and shortcuts to get there faster and not have to deal with the cops trying to pull him over for speeding. He didn’t need the attention and he didn’t want to have to stop and kill. He just wanted to find you.

 

You bolted out of a good dream sensing danger. You groaned desperately needing the sleep after the hunt you had just been on. You rubbed your tired eyes and saw Dean’s face in your mind. He smiled at you as he said, “I’m coming for you.” You threw the covers off and jumped to your feet. You could hear his voice clear as day. You looked around the motel room not seeing him but knew he was coming. All this time away from Dean and only now could you hear him, could you see him in your mind. He was very close. You had to get out, now. You quickly grabbed your gear before rushing to the bathroom. For months now you were feeling nauseous and tired. Your back was also killing you. You figured it was due to a hunt or something. You hoped Dean wouldn’t find you because you had to throw up, how anti-climatic. You had the sinking feeling that soreness, back pain, and morning sickness might mean you were pregnant. With everything that was happening, that would be really bad. So you spent the few minutes you had peeing on a damn stick screaming at to hurry. You could see Dean even more clearly now, hear his thoughts echoing in your head. You could feel him trying to infiltrate your mind and read your thoughts to see what you were doing. You closed your eyes and tried to relax picturing the beach Dean took you for your one-year anniversary. No matter how much Dean tried to push the beach away, you kept it in your mind and thought of nothing else. When the timer went off you grabbed the stick looking at it in shock. You were pregnant with Dean’s child while Dean was a demon, oh boy. You fought to keep your mind blank, but he could feel you freaking out which made him drive faster thinking you were in some kind of danger. You bolted out the door rushing across the parking lot to your car. You could faintly hear a car coming a mile off. You floored the gas pedal and sped off not knowing how much longer you could do this.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Dean flew to the motel kicking the door open and waltzing in. He looked around the room and saw nothing, no gear, no you. The place wasn’t trashed so you weren’t kidnapped. You would have put up a hell of a fight. Everything was neat and tidy. He just missed you? He could feel you. You were panicked. Why? Where you hurt? Scared? Was someone chasing you? If anyone hurt you, they would pray for death.

 

Dean was so agitated that he broke everything in the motel room that wasn’t nailed to the floor. He stormed into the bathroom, the last place he felt you and looked around. His boots made a crunching sound. He moved his foot out of the way to see what he stepped on. He slowly bent down and picked up the pregnancy test. His face paled when he saw pink lines. You were pregnant?

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

You drove for hours and hours on little food and adrenaline until you nearly passed out. You stopped at a town not far from the motel knowing that Dean would find you but not caring. You didn’t really have any strength to keep running. You were pregnant. You were going to be a mother and the father was a homicidal psychopath in love. This was all way too much to deal with and you just passed out on the bed of your newly purchased apartment. Dean caught up to you soon after. He could feel what you were feeling. He was a wreck. You were pregnant? He didn’t even know that was possible but surprisingly he was happy. He hadn’t thought he would be, but having a family with you made his love real--it gave it context. It gave you both a future. Now you couldn’t ignore his love, you had a child. You were truly his. He didn’t need to remind you, nature did that for him. He smiled at the idea of his child growing inside you. He was planning on catching up to you, ripping you away from this façade, and dragging you back with him. But now he had to be careful, you were pregnant. He would have to show you he was the only option, wear you down, not physically overpower you. So he put a shield up so you’d be none the wiser. He could feel what you were feeling but you couldn’t sense him. He bought an apartment right across the street from you. He wrote down every one of your movements. When you ate, when you went for a walk, when you left for a case, when you slept. What restaurants you ate at, when you ordered, what you wore, who you talked to and for how long. He knew the moments you’d be out and so he dressed up as a cable guy and broke into your house to plant cameras everywhere so he could better watch you. After two weeks of watching you carefully, he decided to strike and to make you come to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Demon!Dean x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 2455
> 
> A/N: This was written for my own challenge, @roxy-davenport’s SPN Halloween Writing Challenge with the prompt, “Yes I’m Stalking You” by Dante vs Zombies. It’s a fun song, tad repetitive but it does the trick. :) No smut, masturbation though and a LOT of creepiness and psychotic love. Hold on to your hats ladies and gents.

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/153138501106/cant-take-my-eyes-off-you-part-5)

 

You were exhausted from the emotional turmoil you were in at the present time and missed your alarm clock twice so Dean, being the caring boyfriend, called you. You didn’t pick up twice so he left you a message.

 

“Hello darling. You must be awfully tired from running from me. When will you learn that we belong together? I’m not some creep, I’m your SOULMATE!”

 

You were instantly jarred from sleep upon hearing Dean’s voice yelling. You nearly fell out of bed as you ran over to your foyer to replay the message. You had to make sure it wasn’t a dream. You started to shiver but it wasn’t cold. You scanned your small apartment looking in every corner, every shadow for him. He was obviously watching you somehow. He wasn’t breaking down the door and you were tired from running all these months. You just decided to stay put and weather the storm. If he tried to take you, you would fight like hell. This would be your battle scene.

 

Dean grabbed a cup of coffee and watched you get into the bathroom. He licked his lips when he saw you remove your towel and walk into the shower. You back was turned to the camera as you turned the warm water on. Dean bit his lip, breathing heavy, staring at your ass. Suddenly the shower started and he watching the water cascade down your curvy body. In no time, he started to stroke himself fast not sure how long you’d be in the shower and he only wanted to cum while watching you. He watched you sing your favorite song in the shower using your shower gel bottle as a microphone. He smiled at how adorable you looked. Your hips swayed as you hummed the song putting shampoo in your hair. You looked so at peace on the monitor. You gently massaged your scalp, Dean imagining it were his hands. He watched the shampoo slide down your neck and get washed off. When you grabbed the soap, he made a loud groan. You slowly slide it down your entire body. Dean’s breathing picked up, his eyes glued to you. Your hand slid lower down your body. He wished his hands were there pressing onto your clit mercilessly. If he closed his eyes he could imagine your face when you came. The wrecked look you got when he gave it too good. He had never seen anything more beautiful than you like this, all soaped up caressing your own body. He closed his eyes and imagined you kissing him and holding him like you always did. He imagined how you felt underneath him, how you arched your back, how you screamed his name and grabbed onto his arm like your life depended on it. His hand sped up as fast as he could go using all of his demon strength and sure enough the second you got out of the shower, he came hard in his hand, your name on his lips. Your name was always on his lips. This was torture. His heart and body were acing to touch you but he wasn’t going to make you more afraid of him than you already were. No good would come of that. You had already run away from him. “Bad girl Y/N. Don’t worry sweetie. I’ll forgive your transgressions because soon you’ll be mine.” He had to control his impulses and make you come to the conclusion yourself. He needed you to want him.

 

He watched you try to make breakfast. It was so cute but you were always such a bad cook. So Dean having tracked your habits carefully knew your favorite restaurants and what you’d usually order for breakfast so he ordered your favorites for you. He paid a large amount for the restaurant to race over to you. Dean laughed at your confused face when the food came.

 

“I didn’t order this.”

 

“I know ma’am. Um… this is super weird but a man called, a Dean and ordered for you. He said you were pregnant and you needed your protein. His words ma’am.”

 

You took a shaky breath.

 

“Uh-ok.”

 

You went to your wallet.

 

The deliveryman shook his head.

 

“All paid for.”

 

You nodded hesitantly and took the food from him. The fear on your face as you accepted the food killed Dean. You were shaking like a leaf. You honestly thought he would ever harm you. Dean actually had trouble breathing. He screamed as he dropped the pens off his desk. He grabbed at his hair in anguish. Holding the phone to his ear, he dialed, desperate to reason with you. You looked over at your phone alarmed when you saw the same number that usually called. It had to be Dean so you decided not to answer. He growled as he waited for the answering machine trying desperately to calm down. He pinched the bridge of his nose waiting for the beep. He had to keep his voice calm. Calm. He took a deep breath and started speaking.

 

“I would never harm you. Never ever. You are my soulmate. All I want is you. All I think about is you. I can’t exist without you. You and that baby are the most precious things in this world. And yes, I am stalking you because I need to make sure you’re both safe. The baby needs protein, please, please eat the food. It’s not poisoned. Please. I’m not watching you die from starvation.”

 

He was about to say I will come in there and feed you myself but his message was already too long. You hung up and he hung his head. His eyes slowly moved to the camera and he saw you sit down slowly and eat the food. He pleaded with you. Even Dean never begged and for Demon Dean to beg. How could you not eat? It clearly wasn’t poisoned. He was telling the truth so he was stalking you but for what reason? And why did he say watch you? How was he watching?

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he saw you eat. You ate nearly all of it, not realizing how hungry you were until you sat down and ate. You were totally shaken by what happened in the morning so you took your weapons in case he found you in town and went to have a walk and clear your head. You needed to put distance between you and everything. Dean presumed you would and ran out of the apartment to break into yours to leave you presents.

 

Before he left your apartment he whispered, “You’ll be mine by the end of the night.” Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed a newspaper on your desk with a case clearly circled. You were planning to do a case when pregnant? His blood was boiling. You were risking your life to save other people? You didn’t know these people. You owed them nothing. You were so precious to him and if he lost you. He couldn’t let that happen, ever. He wrote a quick note on the newspaper article:

 

I love you too much to let you endanger yourself. Don’t go, baby, or if you insist on saving people, take me with you. I’ll just follow you there anyway.

 

If the presents didn’t work, he’d stop you on the hunt. Either way, you would be his soon enough. He walked slowly back to his apartment breathing in the cold air. You wouldn’t be back for twenty minutes. He decided to sit on his balcony and just look out at the world and wait for you to come home. He melded with your mind knowing the second you were home rushing over to the monitors to watch you.

 

You walked back into your apartment carefully, weapon drawn, just in case. You checked in every room but all you found were presents, five of them to be exact, all of different sizes. You opened each one carefully. The first one had a picture of you and Dean when you moved into the bunker with him -- when life was simple and all you had to worry about were hunts. It was framed in a gorgeous wooden frame. There was a post-it on it that read,

 

“Remember how happy we were that day? You couldn’t stop smiling. We were laughing and joking with Sam who helped us move. I made fun of your comic book collection but then read every single one. I noticed then that we liked the same music. We were so happy before now. Has me being a demon really changed us?”

 

Dean watched your sad smile as you ran your fingers over the picture.

 

You opened the second present and saw an engagement ring. You eyes got as wide as saucers. The simple note read:

 

“Before I died this was in my pocket.”

 

Your hands started shaking as you looked at it. Dean held his breath as he watched you. He hoped that you would eventually say yes. You didn’t throw it across the room, didn’t scream or shake your head you just silently stared at it. Before everything you would have said yes in a heartbeat. Truth be told, you missed Dean even now and in your dreams he was holding you and making love to you. But you just couldn’t say yes, could you? You put it out of your mind and opened the next package to find a teddy bear just like the one you had as a child. The message read:

 

“Shouldn’t our child have the same bear you had? Nothing will ever harm the two of you. And now that I’m evil, I have no limits on how far I will go to protect you.”

 

Package four was a gorgeous black lace dress the kind you could only dream of. It must have cost him a fortune. It had several layers to it with tulle on the bottom. Dean’s eyes lit up when he saw your happy face. At least he did one thing right.

 

The last package had a cellphone in it. The second that you opened the box it started ringing. You brought a shaky hand up to your ear and said in a very meek voice that surprised even you, “Dean?”

 

“Hi baby. You weren’t answering your phone and I really wanted to talk to you. Please listen. I love you. I know I scare you. I thought it was better to control you, to protect you. But I love you as the fierce fighter you always were. I don’t wish to take anything away from you. I don’t want to confine you. I just want to keep you safe. And I know. I know that the only safe place is in my arms. I’m a demon. I can keep you safe. Please just come to me and let me keep you safe.“

 

“I’m safe here. I can protect myself. I’m alive and well.”

 

“Sweetie, you are a firecracker and fierce yes but I’ve killed everyone that was after you. I have been for months. Abadon’s demons, others, all dead. I have kept you safe. I broke into your apartment twice. Do you really think you’re safe there if I can do that? Did you even know?”

 

“Maybe you’re the one endangering me by loving me so obsessively. You’re killing the both of us. Let me live my life.”

 

“There is no life without you and my child. I will never stop. I’m a patient man. I can wait. Get some rest, sweetie, and think about I said. I ordered you dinner.”

 

You threw the cellphone at the wall screaming. You felt like a mouse in a cage. He had broke in twice, once to do god knows what and the second to just leave you gifts? You knew he loved you. That wasn’t under discussion. The problem was that as a demon he loved you too much You felt suffocated. And the worst part is that the second you found out you were pregnant you were happy to have Dean’s baby. Your soul, your heart was urging you to go to Dean and start a family. To just give in and stop fighting. The fighting was taking so much out of you. It would be so much easier to just rest in his arms. To let him love you, to let him tell you who you should be, what she should say, to give him in to his desires. You sighed heavily trying to think about your next move when you heard a heavy knock came from the other side of the door. A muffled voice said delivery. You opened it placing the phone on the side table by the door. You reached for the food grabbing it not noticing the deliveryman until he slowly lifted his head up.

 

“Hello, gorgeous.”

 

Your hand froze on the delivery food bag. Instead of saying anything Dean kept his hand on your channeling every impulse, desire, want, need, fear everything he was into that touch barraging you with images and feelings, none of them your own. You couldn’t take all the stimulation, it was overpowering and you fainted. Dean’s strong arms caught you in seconds. He gently picked you up and placed you in the bed with covers wrapped firmly around you. He put dinner in the fridge and ran back to your bed, cherishing this moment knowing he would only have a short amount of time with you. He got under the covers and snuggled into you his hand on your belly, a smile on his face. He breathed in your shampoo caressed your face and kissed you and then your stomach. He stayed holding you leaving only when he felt your mind stir. He gently moved placed you on your back and ran out. You woke up in your bed a note by your pillow.

 

“Didn’t mean to startle you. All I did was snuggle, I missed the way your body felt against mine.”

 

You crumbled the note and walked over to your newspaper not paying attention to what Dean wrote. You were going on this hunt. You needed the distraction and you needed to clear your consciousness before you made a choice whether to go with Demon Dean for good. At least you could help someone tomorrow. You remembered all that you felt and experienced from Dean. You saw yourself the way he saw you and you knew there was no running. He loved you too much and honestly so did you.

 

Before you went to bed you crouched on the ground and texted Sam. This was your last ditch effort to get your Dean back who you would jump at marrying but if Sam couldn’t get there or couldn’t save Dean, you’d make whatever choice you had to.

 

Text: Sam I’m going on a hunt. Dean may be there. Hurry and get your ass over here. I’m going tomorrow night. Here are the coordinates. Be there.”

 

The second after you hit send, you sighed deeply before you entered a dreamless sleep.


End file.
